A cross sectional view of a conventional punch is shown in FIG. 7 and the conventional punch includes an upper member 41, a lower member 42, a collector 420 connected to the underside of the lower member 42, two connection frames 46 (only one is shown) connected between the upper member 41 and the lower member 42, and a transverse frame 43 connected between the two connection frame 46. Two punching tools 44 (only one is shown) each have a spring 440 mounted thereto and the two punching tools 44 extend through the transverse frame 43. The top end of each punching tool 44 contacts the underside of the upper member 41 and the lower end of each punching tool 44 is located in alignment with one of two apertures 421 defined through the lower member 42. Papers (not shown) is inserted between the transverse frame 43 and the lower member 42, when pushing the upper member (41), the lower end of each punching tool 44 penetrates the papers and extends into the aperture 421 so that the papers each have two holes. Nevertheless, because the distance between the punching tools 44 and the distal end of the upper member 41 is limited, so that the user has to use a large force to force the punching tools 44 through the papers. This is one of the reasons that the thickness of the papers to be punched is limited because the user cannot provide a large force to the punching tools 44.
The present invention intends to provide a punch having a handle pivotally connected to the upper member so that the handle may be pivoted relative to the upper member so as to extend the distance between the punching tools and the handle. The punch of the present invention mitigates the disadvantages of the conventional punch.